On a Hot Afternoon
by Avenue Potter
Summary: Elijah & Celeste - Pure Smut. I want to thank Catherine Bruce for beta'ing this piece and my husband who cuddled me as I wrote it and then beta'ed it as well.
1. Part 1

Elijah pulled at his collar in the stifling hot drawing room - he was getting bored with the conversation and needed some air. The governor was concerned about some mischief that Klaus was up to and it was obvious that he was expecting Elijah to quell it once again.

"Do pardon me, gentlemen," Elijah said as he got up to leave.

"But. . ." the governor's protest went unheard.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway he saw Celeste with a gaggle of her friends. Other witches. All of them laughing lightly. She was a delight to behold, even from afar. Soft tight ringlets framed the delicate features of her face. He loved how soft her hair was to the touch.

"Ladies," he bowed slightly as he passed them with a smile on his lips reserved just for her.

After hearing the titters and sighs of the group of women as he passed them he tried to disguise a chuckle. He let himself out into the garden and it wasn't much cooler with the sun blazing down on him. But it was less stuffy.

"The ladies like you, Monsieur," a soft voice said from behind him. A delicate hand ran down his back, stopping at his waist.

Elijah turned around and into Celeste's arms, "Perhaps. But I only care for one of them."

He leaned down to kiss her and her fan was between them in an instant.

"No Monsieur. I must protest. It is too hot." As he backed his head away she fanned herself vigorously.

He smiled like a wolf. "It's not too hot for us."

Her fan dropped, all pretense lost. They kissed. A searingly passionate kiss. One not appropriate for public display. But then again they never really worried about propriety too much when they were together - not even him.

Before she knew it Elijah's mouth had dropped to her neck - so gently for a vampire. His arm encircled her waist even tighter and she melted into him despite the wretched heat. His lips trailed up to her ear and she sighed as she felt his cool breath. He whispered, "I want you. Now."

"Then take me." Celeste giggled.

"Don't tempt me in this heat, woman . . . or I will divest you of all your clothing right here." He pulled back to look her sternly in the eye.

She ran her finger slowly over her bosom, drawing a line in the sweat that had pooled upon it and ending at the top of her stays. "Oh really? Will you be needing any help with that?"

Her grin was unbearable. He took her in his arms again and groaned. "You know what I need."

Elijah began a heated trail of kisses from her collarbone to behind her ear. She sighed as his nose played behind her earlobe. It was time. She took his hand and led him to one of the many guest quarters in the governor's mansion. It was the one reserved for him, and occasionally his brothers – who weren't around as much.

With the door shut behind them Elijah found that despite the heat he didn't want to work at taking off all of their clothing – it was too tedious - and too time consuming. Celeste smiled her devilish smile as she went to work on getting out of the top of her dress and loosening her stays. Elijah stopped her before she was able to finish, grabbing her wrist with his hand. "No more."

Now it was his turn to play in her bosom. He bent his head and found one perfect nipple and began to nip at it while his hand found the other one.

"Oh Monsieur," Celeste sighed arching her back, exposing her breasts even more. He groaned, happy with the effect he was having on her.

Suddenly she was frantically reaching for the button at the top of his pants. He let her try to work on undoing it, but only so far. "Uh uh uh. . ." he scolded. "Turn around."

Celeste turned around with a little huff to express her impatience. She was able to wiggle out of her stays and then she crossed her arms, bare from the waist up. But she didn't have to wait long because the next thing she knew Elijah was behind her, his teeth on her ear, lifting her skirts and petticoat.

She arched forward and his teeth lost traction on her ear, his hand slowly drawing down her back, settling on her waist. He entered her and she moaned with the familiar contact. As he began to move inside her, he pulled her shoulders back up until he could bite her neck, and extended his fangs. He drew them lightly along her neck, their sharpness drawing only a little blood . . . not so much that he couldn't resist penetrating his teeth further.

She moaned audibly at the contact of his teeth. This was one of her favorite games – making him draw just enough so that he was on the brink of losing control. She trusted that he never would – she had witnessed firsthand his ability to restrain himself and it excited her.

"Elijah!" There was a brief knock on the door and one of the governor's men burst into the room. He was startled at the scene before him and guiltily made a retreat.

Elijah chuckled lightly into Celeste's ear. "Guess this will have to wait."

He withdrew and began reassembling himself. Celeste just threw herself on the bed and jokingly let out a dramatic sigh.

"I wonder what the governor wants now," he muttered distractedly.

"Oh I'm sure it's just one of your brothers stirring up trouble again."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," he sighed, "Probably Klaus. Why do I have to be my brothers' keepers?"

"Because you're the good brother."

"Pah!" he waved it off. "I'm just the responsible one. And how dare you call me the good one? You know how naughty I can be," he said with a devilish grin.

"I don't know Mon Cher, I might need a demonstration."


	2. Part 2

When Elijah got back from his little adventure of once again reigning in Klaus, he found a delightful surprise awaiting him in bed.

"What's this?" he said gently pulling up the linens on his bed in the governor's mansion.

He heard a squeal and saw Celeste buried deep in the sheets. She was fully naked and smiling up at him. "Join me, good sir? As I recall we had some unfinished business."

His clothes were off in flash and he tore back the linens of the bed all the way to expose the entirety of her body. It was too much to have covers in this stifling heat – everything was stripped bare.

Celeste was lying on her stomach gazing up at him. Elijah got into bed with her and ran his hand all the way from her shoulder down to the soft curve above her thighs, marveling at the perfect color of her dark skin beneath his pale hand. She was so soft. She partially rolled onto her side to look up at him and ran a delicate finger along his hairline and then behind his ear, lazily drawing a circle over the mole on his left cheek with her thumb. Then she looked into his eyes - she could get lost forever in the love shining from those eyes.

Elijah leaned down as if to kiss her but at the last moment rolled her under him, his strong chest on her back, one leg between her two, pressing them open. She felt his hardness against her thighs as he began lightly biting her back – at first without fangs, but then. . .

Celeste shuddered with the pleasure of his sharp nipping at her back. Sharp nips followed by quick and gentle laps of her blood. He was groaning in pleasure himself, but forever in control. He knew when to stop . . . and when to start. "Shall we?"

"Oui, oui Monsieur."

He tilted her hips upward beneath him, ready for the thrust.

"Oui indeed," he said in a soft whisper as he entered her.

Initially, Celeste held herself back – did not let herself cry out with the ecstasy of having him inside her.

"Harder, faster," she breathed and he eagerly complied to her demands. Ever the observant lover, when Elijah sensed she was getting close, he grinned wickedly to himself and pulled back.

"Elijah!" she nearly screamed, "Aagh!"

She moaned into the pillow, trying to catch her breath.

"Please," Celeste begged between gasps, "Please finish."

"All in good time," he said as he gently turned her over. Sweat clung to both of them. They each brought a hand to each other's cheek and he bent down to kiss her softly, teasingly at first. The kiss deepened as he rolled on top of her. Her legs parted. She was eager to continue where they had left off. He brought his lips to her neck but only suckled there.

"No fangs?" Celeste asked.

Elijah pulled back to look at her.

"No fangs," he said sternly, "I'm afraid I might lose control."

She sighed and pulled him back into her neck. And then he penetrated her so softly that she let out a little cry. She was so close and he was so gentle. She felt his fangs want to come out on her neck, but he held them in check. She sighed thinking about how disciplined he was.

When the temptation of her pulse became too much for him he pulled his head out of her neck, carefully rested his forehead on hers and increased the intensity of their coupling. He grasped one side of her thigh in his hand, squeezing firmly. After only a few moments Celeste could hold back no longer. She arched her back and screamed in ecstasy.

Elijah watched her finish, supporting her back as she arched beneath him. This woman could do things to him that no other could . . . he quickly found himself following after her into oblivion.

He stayed inside of her long after he was finished, his forehead on hers, panting in the sweltering heat. Despite the temperature he did not wish to let her go – in any way.


End file.
